Storms can bring us together
by savigirl5
Summary: peddie one-shot


**I do not own anything.**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"Eddie please listen to me" I pleaded. That guy named Robbie (From season 1) obviously still had a crush on me. For a nerd he was surprisingly strong he pinned me to a locker and kissed me. Then eddie walked up.

"Save it Patricia I don't want to hear it" he said while trying to walk away.

"But it wasn't my fault Eddie"

"Well your lips say different"

"Eddie please listen to me"

"Bye and were over" he said and walked away.

"Eddie please" I whimper. A tear drops from my eyes and then more and soon I have a stream flowing down my face.

I run back to the house planning on skipping school for the rest of the day. I was surprised to find joy there taking her lunch and doing homework.

"Patricia what's wrong"

"Eddie" I muttered.

"what happened?" she asked. I told her the entire story.

"I'm so sorry Patricia" she comforted me. "We can have a girls night tonight. If you want"

"Sure sounds fun"

"Well I gotta get back to class, you coming?" I answered with a shake of my head.

**After school**

"Hey Patricia I'll get the movies you can go and start to make the snacks"

"ok I'll be back in a few"

I walk down into the kitchen to see that eddie was standing in the kitchen.

"Time for another pancake run" said eddie. You can do this patricia. If you don't start acting normal now things will be akward forever.

I went to the freezer to see that it was full with all of our favorite ice creams. I got the chocolate chocolate chip out of that freezer and some chocolate cookie dough. I scooped the ice cream into the bowls and put them back into the freezer so they wouldn't melt while I got the toppings out. I got a huge bowl out and put some popcorn in the microwave. I got hot fudge and other toppings out and put them into little cups. I put a bag of gummy worms sweet and sour into a large bowl as I did with the popcorn. I quickly carried everything into the room before eddie could say anything.

"Ready roomie?" I asked her.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'.

We started to whach the movies and we ended she ended up falling asleep. Thunder boomed and lightning struck really close to the house. Storms were the only other thing that I was afraid of. My house was in a fire when I was really little because it was struck by lightning but everyone got out safe.

Eddie was the only one that knew about me being afraid of storms. Joy knew to but she could never comfort me like he could.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but think about Patricia. She was always afraid of storms. I was overeacting when I told her we were over I never wanted us to break up but I have my moments of anger, and this is one that I most regret. I heard a loud boom of thunder and shot up from my bed. I heard a loud scream from upstairs.

"Patricia I'm coming" I yelled. I bolted up the stairs and ran into her room. Mara and joy instantly pulled the covers over their heads.

"Knock first next time" said Joy.

"Sorry, Patricia are you alright"

"Fine just really shaken up" she answered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her and I see a large smile spread across her face. We stepped outside and went down into my room. Fabian was gone. We were actually missing a sibuna meeting right now but I didn't care.

"Patricia I didn't mean to break up with you I just overeacted. Please take me back" I said.

"Eddie I don't know you do this all the time you break up with me over something stupid although I can understand better this time I just don't know if I can keep getting my heart broken and then mended and then broken again. I would love to date you but I just don't know that I can right now" she says and a single tear slides down her cheek.

"I won't do it again just give me one last chance"

"Fine but you'd better not screw this up"

"I won't" I said very sympatheticly.

A boom of thunder sent patricia into my arms.

"Shh don't worry. I've got you nothing will hurt you know." I soothe.

"I'm cold" she says.

"Go lay down in my bed"

"But-"

"Do it patricia"

She crawled into bed and I went into my closet. I grabbed a hoodie and put her into it.

"Thank you"

"No prob now go to sleep"

She lays her head into my chest an quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight I love you" I said.

"I love you too eddie"

**That's all for now!**

**-savigirl5**


End file.
